Learning to Balance
by EmmyLou74
Summary: A series of drabbles, all set after Kensi's return from her mission! Finally Kensi and Deeks are back at work together and fun/drama ensues! The stories are in no particular order and will include the whole team. Taking requests! Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or it's characters. The world is so unjust.
1. Work Behaviour

**This was inspired by bookdiva who wants to see more of Kensi and Deeks back at work together! I mean who doesn't, right?! I haven't forgotten Four Weeks, update to come soon. So here's the first one, more to follow very soon! Hope you enjoy, guys. Please review and you'll put a smile on my face. That and ****it makes me update faster :)**

"So what exactly counts as inappropriate behavior at work?" he asked slyly as they pulled into the Mission.

"Deeks, really…" Kensi turned to look at her partner who a smirk plastered across his very handsome face.

"Yeah really." he cut across her. "I mean what happens when you can't resist running your fingers through these golden locks."

"Deeks…" she warned but her smile gave her away.

"Seriously, Kens. Stakeouts are gonna be _a lot_ tougher now we've added other fun activities to Deeks and Kensi alone time." He held a grin from ear to ear.

"Like what if…" He began with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Ok. Stop right there, Mister."

"…I where to place my .." he continued as though he hadn't heard her. He was jerked forward as the car came to an abrupt stop.

"DEEKS!" She turned to face him.

"What? Don't you wanna hear what I was gonna say…" The look on his face sent shivers down her spine. She fixed her eyes on his and leaned ever so slightly towards him.

"Why don't you save it for Deeks and Kensi alone time, Casanova." She said in a sultry voice. He audible gulped. Kensi flashed him a grin and got out of the car.

He laughed. _Oh she was good. _He got out of the car and followed his partner to the door.

"What no kiss before work, sugarbear?" He said jogging slightly to catch up with her. Kensi turned as she opened the large door and blew him a kiss, which he pretended to catch.

"Well isn't this just a touching moment." Obviously neither of them had noticed Sam pulling into the car park. Deeks smiled, looking rather abashed as Sam smirked at the two partners. Kensi surprised both men by smiling widely.

"What can I say, apparently he can't resist me." She walked inside leaving both men speechless.

"Man…" Sam clapped Deeks on the shoulder as he walked in the door. "You are in so much trouble."

"Tell me about it."


	2. Two Can Play That Game

**Thanks to all who read, favourited, followed or reviewed. You guys put a smile on my face! As requested by bookdiva, here is a little undercover shot! Any requests or recommendations for future drabbles, you can PM me or leave it in the review you just know you wanna leave me! **

How was he meant to concentrate when she kept running her foot up and down his leg like that? I mean, seriously, he was a professional but that was just mean.

"Eh, Jasmine…" He said to the dark hair beauty sitting on the stool beside him.

"Yeah." She giggled.

He smiled at the very un-Kensi like noise that had escaped her mouth. She leaned in closer to him, so his lips were almost touching her ear. She was definitely testing him. _Fine, two can play at this._ Undercover was his domain after all. He almost sighed. That was how this whole damn thing had started, him and his big stupid mouth. Every thing was a challenge to Kensi Blye.

"Can I get you a drink, sweetness?' He said softly. He felt her shiver as she felt his breath washed over her. _Take that, Blye_. His eyes scanned the crowd as she pulled back and turned her attention to the bar.

"Sure thing, hot shot." Her hand caressed the collar of his shirt. He looked down into mismatched eyes.

He leaned down towards her and her breath caught slightly in her throat. "That drink will have to wait, guys. Coast is clear. Remember in and out. Sam and I are in position." Callen's voice came over the coms.

"Done." Deeks grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the exit. She felt a thrill rise through her. _Later,_ she scolded herself. As they approached the exit door, Kensi or rather Jasmine dropped her purse.

"Oooohhhh no." She bent down to pick her lip gloss and wallet which now lay at her feet. She caught her partner's eye and gave him a slight nod, as the security posted at the door made his way over to her.

"Here, honey, let me help." He said as he eyes swept over her.

Deeks suppressed a snort. He slipped into the corridor to the right and made his way directly to the office door. He could hear Sam's voice. "Come on, man. I'm here all the time. Don't make me walk all the way round to the front." Only moments later he was joined by Kensi. "Eric, code."

"Consider it done, my friend." Beep. He opened the door and they both slipped inside. Kensi made for the grey cabinet and began to pick the lock.

"Really, I mean who keep files on hand like this anymore."

"Oh I don't know. But to be honest, right now. I am all for it." He smiled his crooked smile. "Have I ever told you how seriously hot you are when you're picking a lock?"

Kensi couldn't help but grin. "Focus, Deeks." Even though she ever so subtly arched her back a little more.

"Kens…" Deeks warned.

"Err, guys… Do I really have to remind you that we can all hear you?" Callen interrupted. Kensi grinned evilly at him before she began to search through the files.

Deeks laughed as he rummaged through the desk for any evidence. "Oh I remembered. You know, one of these days I'm going wear my com home, just so you guys can hear... "

"Deeks!" Both Callen and Kensi exclaimed. If looks could kill, Deeks was a dead man.

"...what I have to put up with." He finished with an innocent look.

"Ah ha!" Kensi crowed in triumph, file in hand. "Ok, lets go."

"Damn, one headed your way, guys!" Sam's voice interjected.

Kensi looked to Deeks with panic in her eyes. She shoved the cabinet drawer shut. They both strode across the room and as the door began to open with a click, their lips met. Deeks stumbled back to the desk, bringing Kensi with him. She shoved the file in his suit jacket and curled her fists in the lapels, his hands in her brown waves.

"Hey, what are you two doing in here?!" They broke apart to find a very unhappy looking bouncer.

"Sorry, man." Deeks drawled. "Needed a little privacy, if you know what I mean?" He pulled Kensi closer to him as she attempted to fix her hair.

"You can't be in here." He motioned for them to leave the office.

"Ok, ok…we're going." Deeks grinned lazily as he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to lead them out the door.

"Phew." He breathed out once they were outside the club. Kensi grinned widely at him.

"Way to go method, guys." They could here the smirk in Sam's voice. "I mean I knew Deeks is a big fan of it…"

"It's the only way to go, I'm telling you..." He stopped in his tracks, watching as Kensi swayed her hips on her way to the car. He tilted his head in appreciation as he followed her lead.

"You should have let me drive." Kensi's voice travelled to the bullpen.

"Eh, I'll have you know _I_ abide by all driving safety laws. Unlike someone I know."

"Excuse me…" Kensi voice rose ever so slightly.

"You guys, stop for coffee on the way back?' Callen looked up from his desk.

"Mister Sunday driver here…" Kensi started.

"Hold up there, Speedy McSpeederson." Deeks interrupted.

Sam rolled his eyes and sent Callen a pointed look.

"It seems true love doesn't run smoothly when driving's involved." Sam said wistfully. Callen chuckled while Deeks shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"The file, Ms. Byle? Detective?" Hetty voice came from behind them.

"Seriously, Hetty. You have you show me how you do that." Deeks replied, as he removed the jacket and retrieved the file from the inside pocket.

"One day, Mr. Deeks. When you master the art of stealth." Hetty smiled.

"What you talking about? I am stealth."

"Here we go again…" Kensi sighed.

"I am the master of undercover work. It's a fact."

Callen and Sam laughed as Kensi narrowed her eyes at the blonde detective.

"I think we can call it a night." Hetty smiled. "Off with you all. I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

The small woman walked toward her office. "Oh and one more thing, Mr. Deeks?" She turned to face her team, now gathered in the corridor.

"That shirt is inside out."


	3. For Whatever it's Worth

**Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites, reviews and suggestions. I am blown away by the response, really in awe of you all. Don't worry, I will get to any that you guys have sent on! Keep them requests coming :)**

**So, finally the season 5 premiere aired here and of course I had to watch it yet again. What an amazing episode and THAT conversation at the end! As much as I love it, I couldn't help but write this little piece that's been on mind for a while now and only encouraged by conversations with JK073 and bookdiva ;) So here is the next "drabble". Very Densi centered but we'll see the guys again soon. Please review, you guys are the best! **

She couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for over two hours now while the sound of her partner's even breathing filled the bedroom. She had tried reading. She had tried a deep breathing exercise Deeks had insisted on teaching her sometime before. She had tried drinking warm milk. Kensi sighed loudly. She knew exactly what the problem was.

Even after all this time his words still haunted her dreams at times. "For whatever it's worth." He had poured his heart out to her, after having been tortured by that psychopath and then he doubted his words had worth. It made her feel sick. She wanted to go back to that day and reassure him. She wanted to tell him that somewhere along the way he had become her safe place, her rock, her best friend and so much more. But then Callen and Sam had walked in and they had lost the moment. And for a while, she had been afraid she had lost him too.

Today they had wrapped up a case, one that had hit a little too close to home. Only not for her, rather for Deeks. It was easy to forget that Deeks hadn't had the easiest of childhoods, and that was putting it lightly. He didn't let it show. He hid it with jokes and smiles. But she could see today's case was tough for him, watching a kid being beaten down by those who should have protected him and left feeling worthless. She had seen the sadness and anger in his eyes, even as he joked with the guys as they left the Mission. Deeks had headed straight for a shower after they got home and she had let him be. But his reaction to the case had served as a reminder of how _she _had let him down.

It had been playing on her mind for longer than she cared to think about. And especially after today she needed him to know. She rolled over onto her side so she was facing him. Kensi gazed at him as she propped herself up on her pillow. The moonlight washed over her sleeping partner's face. He was beautiful. She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it lovingly. He really was everything to her. It was time to put this regret behind her and the only way she could do it was to be completely honest with him. And to wake him up.

"Deeks…" she whispered softly. The only response she received was a light exhalation of breath. His nose twitched and she smiled to herself.

"Deeks." She said a little louder.

"Uhhhhh…" He shifted slightly.

"Deeks!" She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Do the breathing exercise, Kens…" He mumbled before turning onto his side.

"No, I need you to wake up."

"Wha.." He slowly turned back to face her, his eyes still half closed. "Is it work?"

He sat up with a yawn. "Cause I told you to switch off your phone. I mean come on, we just finished a case."

"You know we can't do that. Hetty would just appear in the doorway or something." She said as he rubbed his eyes. "And no, it's not work."

"Christ, Kens. Don't say things like that to me in the middle of the night. Or ever for that matter." She sat up so she was facing him, her legs crossed in front of her. She laughed and then swept her eyes across the bedroom door, just incase.

"Ok, what's going on? Is this torture Deeks time because you can't sleep?" She winced at his choice of words. It didn't get passed him. He was now wide awake.

"Kensi?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Ok." He looked at her warily. "Should I be worried?"

"No, no, no…." She reassured him. "I just have to tell you..." Why was this so hard?

"You're an undercover agent? Nah, I already knew that. Oh wait! You're a terrible cook?" He put his finger to his chin in mock thought. "Nope, knew that too."

Her eyes narrowed at his last comment.

"Ok, ok …" He laughed. He took her slender hands in his larger ones and squeezed them gently in encouragement.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "I'm sorry that I waited so long to say this." He looked at her in confusion.

"Not so long ago you stood in front me and told me that I was your safe place. That I got you through the most… awful experience of your life…"

"Kensi…" His eyes were wide and she saw him gulp as he looked down at their hands.

She raised one of her hands and placing her fingers under his chin, she forced him to look at her.

"You told me I was everything. For whatever it's worth." She paused, her eyes never leaving his.

"I should have told you then and I didn't. But I'm telling you now. It's worth a lot, Deeks."

She scooted forward coming to her knees in front of him and cupping his face in her hands, she pressed her lips to his. She pulled back slightly. "_You_ are worth a lot. _You_ are _everything_ to me."

She watched as his eyes softened and his bright blue eyes roamed her face.

"Why are you telling me this now?" He asked softly.

"Because I want us to be everything together."

He smiled and pulled her so she was sitting in his lap.

"We already are." He said pulling her even closer to him. He kissed her slowly with a burning intensity that made her feel as though she had been set alight.

"Good." She mumbled against his lips. She moaned as his kisses trailed down her jaw to her collarbone.

"Now, let's see if we can sort out this problem you're having with sleeping?" His breath tickled her skin.

"No more deep breathing exercises." She whispered.

"Well maybe exercise of a different kind."


	4. Partner Switch Up

**You guys are amazing, you kept a smile on my face all week! Seriously thank you. Here is the next update requested by moonserenity089, who asked for a story where partners get switched, Kensi goes missing, a very worried boyfriend and a rescue mission. Please leave a review! I do love to see the follows and favourites :) But a little review helps me more than you'll ever know. Hope you all enjoy! Any suggestions or requests PM me or leave it in your review :)**

"Why do they always have to go messing with our mojo? I mean no offense, Sam." Deeks spared a glance at his 'partner' before looking back towards the car they had tailed to the suburbs. "I mean you and Callen have a good thing going. Me and Kensi... well we have a _great _thing going..."

Sam laughed interrupting the detective's rant. "Spare me the details."

He turned to face Deeks with a smirk on his face. "You're just annoyed that you can't make moon eyes at Kensi all day."

"Guys, seriously. Coms!" Kensi's voice came through loud and clear.

"No, Kensi. The man's right. I mean it's the perks of..." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Our guy's on the move, we're gonna follow him. Looks like we called it. Make your way to us." Callen cut across.

"Copy that, G." Sam looked sideways at Deeks. "Just keep your forlorn thoughts to a minimum, Romeo. Or I'll start to think you like Kensi more than me."

"You know you've a special place in my heart, Sam but Kensi...well let's just say..."

"DEEKS!" Kensi yelled.

"Ok, ok ... Jezzzzz. I was gonna say she's a super special lady...who know exactly how to ..."

"Kick your ass ...which I should do as soon as we're done here." Kensi threatened.

Sam burst out laughing at the look on Deeks' face.

"Now, Kens. You know you don't mean that."

"Deeks, I would stop talking if I were you." Callen interjected. "You can't see the look on her face right now but I can. And trust me when I say I would _definitely_ stop talking."

"I bet she looks adorable." Deeks couldn't help but add with a cheeky grin.

"Ok, we're headed to you." Sam smiled, shaking his head as he pulled out.

"Our guy has headed into the meet place. I'm gonna take a closer look." Kensi whispered.

After a few moments of silence except for the engine, gunshots rang out.

"KENSI!" Callen's voice seemed to ring louder than the shots.

Deeks jumped forward in his seat. "KENS?" Neither men got a reply.

"Callen, what's going on?" Deeks demanded.

"They got Kens...we've lost contact."

Sam watched as the colour drained out of his temporary partner's face.

"Sam..." He began looking at the man beside him.

Sam's only reply was to slam harder on the accelerator.

He could hear his heart beating in his chest. His mind was going over a thousand different scenarios. He had only got her back, he couldn't lose her now. _"Stop thinking that way."_ Deeks tried to concentrate on the road, anything to keep the image of Kensi bloody and tied to a chair from his mind.

"Deeks." He was vaguely aware of Sam's voice. "DEEKS."

He was jerked from his own personal nightmare. Sam kept his eyes ahead, swerving through the LA traffic. "Head in the game."

Deeks nodded, the lump currently lodged in his throat made it impossible for him to reply.

Finally, they pulled up to the west of the building where Deeks spotted Callen. The two men jumped out of the car, weapons at the ready as joined their team leader. He looked almost apologetically at Deeks.

"Three men. At least one is armed. From what I can see there's only one room and that's where they have Kensi."

"I'll take the back entrance. Deeks, you and Sam take the front. The crates should give us cover. "

"Lets do this." Deeks said.

"We'll get her back." Sam clapped him and the back and signaled him forward.

As they approached the main door, they saw a figure emerge. Deeks took a deep breath. "Let the game...wait wha.." He trailed off.

It was a figure he was _very _familiar with. She walked toward her teammates, only slightly out of breath.

"What took you guys so long? Seriously what idiots... one weapon, three guys and wonder woman." She winked at a gobsmacked Deeks.

"That was never gonna end well... for them."

"What... How did..." he stammered as she stopped in front of him.

"G, cancel the rescue mission. Apparently Kensi doesn't do the whole damsel in distress." Sam chuckled.

"She never did." G replied.

"My own personal wonder woman." Deeks grinned never taking his eyes from hers as he placed in gun in the back of his jeans. "Guess that ass whooping reserved for me went to some more deserving candidates."

G jogged up to them. "The suspects?'

"All wrapped in a bow." Kensi grinned.

Sam and Callen smirked as they shared a look and made their way to the door Kensi had just come out of.

"You know how adorably lethal you are?" he said pulling her closer to him with both arms.

"I do." She nodded tilting her head up to look up at the blonde detective, as he held her tight against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You had me worried." He whispered.

"I'm ok." She smiled and pulled his head down to meet hers. "But you know, you can always check me for injuries..." He silenced her with his lips on hers.

"GUYS COMS!"


	5. Playing House

**Thank you all so much, you guys are freaking awesome! **

**For bookdiva who requested a fic with Densi undercover as a married couple. You've all heard this rumour about Deeks and Kensi going undercover as a married couple again later this season?! I hope it's true. This is partly inspired by my currently broken washing machine. Yes, it's actually broken and a super pain in the ass. This is set a little further on than season 5. Can't believe how many people are following this, seriously! But please do leave a review. You will make my week, especially since we have no new episode until next Tuesday. Here we go...**

"Ugh I hate this damn machine."

"Now Cindy, you know yelling at it will get you nowhere." His voice came from down the hall. She heard the front door close.

"It's broken." She stated. "Maybe my DIY loving husband could fix it." She said with a sweet smile as he entered the kitchen, bags in hand.

"Mocking me, are we?" He replied as he placed the bags on the floor.

"I would never do that, Matt. Now on the other hand, I do know a certain surfer... " She paused and looked pointedly at the man in front of her. "..who doesn't even own a tool kit."

"Hey, I do so." Deeks exclaimed, breaking any pretense. Kensi smiled knowingly.

"I just can't remember where I left it." He mumbled as he bent down to 'fix' the machine. He had to hold back his laughter.

"Cindy?" he almost sang.

"Hmmm.." She replied as she began to pack away the groceries.

"You see this button right here." Even though she couldn't see his face the grin is in voice was evident.

She cringed. _Dammit_. She knew she had forgotten something. She slowly turned to face him.

"It's the one that says start. Well that usually means exactly just that." He smirked as he pressed the button, never takes his eyes off his now red faced partner. "Start."

"Well, I... it... there's too many buttons on that thing."

"Ah huh." Deeks nodded as he walked toward her.

"I really do hate that machine." She glared at the offending item.

"Think of this as practice." He stopped so he was on the oppsite end of the kitchen island.

"Pratice for what exactly?" Kensi asked giving her full attention to his blonde partner.

"For... you know... " He gestured at the space between them. _Us_. He wanted to say. _Our future._ Did she think about that? He thought back to the last time they had played husband and wife. She had admitted she liked the idea of a suburban life, that settling down to some kind of family life didn't seem so bad. What he wouldn't give to hear those words now directed at him specifically. At _them._

But for now Deeks would do what he did best, make a joke out of it.

"For when you're the perfect personal assistant." He grinned and turned his back to her under the pretense of getting a soda from the fridge. He didn't see her shoulders sag or her smile falter.

Her heart dropped, just like the last time she had heard those words. Except unlike last time she was not going to let it go. They were past _this_, dancing around what they meant. It wasn't the right place for it, especially if it didn't go the way she hoped but Kensi had enough pretending to deal with. She was not going to pretend with Deeks any longer. Well not about this.

"That's not what you meant, is it?" She blurted out.

"Huh?" He turned to face her her, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She could have laughed if her palms weren't sweating so much and her heart wasn't racing so fast.

"You heard me." She held her head high and her gaze steady on his.

"I.." He trailed off as he looked into her mismatched brown eyes. "No, no it wasn't."

"You know it's very presumptuous of you... "

"Well... uh... "

" ...thinking I would be doing your laundry." She continued with a smile that made him catch his breath, as she sauntered toward the now uncomfortable detective. "Nope, unless you want to look like... sorry who was it again? Barney? It will be _you_ doing _my_ laundry."

He smiled widely as he pulled her in. "Outer and inner?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's too late to say outer only, you know since you've seen most of my underwear already."

"_Most_ of it, huh?" He said with a cheeky smile.

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Yup. I may have a surprise for you later."

"Is that right?" He drawled.

"Yep." She said as she leaned in for another kiss. She pulled away leaving both her hands on his chest.

"I'm starving, go make your wife some pancakes." She beamed.

"So I have to do the washing and the cooking? High maintence or what?" He pulled her even closer if that was possible. She sighed and smiled contently.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way..."


	6. Green Eyed Monster

**You guys are awesome! Thank you for all your support and encouragement. So here is the next fic involving an undercover op and a jealous Kensi as requested by the wonderful bookdiva. Sorry it took so long! Hope you guys enjoy it. To all who sent requests don't worry I'll get to them :) And please leave a review, follows and favourites are amazing but reviews will make my weekend. I miss Densi. Happy Friday, guys! Here we go…**

Callen was regretting his decision already. What could he do? The target had already met Deeks and Callen had to hand to it to him, the Detective did possess some kind of charm when it came to the ladies. So this is why he now stood in the bullpen watching the two bickering partners standing only inches apart.

"I do _not _get jealous." Kensi's voice rose dangerously high. Callen winced and looked to Sam, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh really?" Deeks said as he raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes, really." Kensi replied.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." He drawled.

Kensi pressed her finger to his chest. "Name one time."

"Ava."

"Well…she..." Kensi struggled to get words. "She was trying to beat the crap out of me the first time I met her."

"Star." Deeks replied in a teasing tone.

Sam and Callen glanced at one another in confusion. Who?

"I saved her from one date and a promise of a phone call that would never come." Kensi said smugly.

"Excuse me_, I_ am a gentleman…" Deeks began.

"Hah." Kensi interjected.

"I get the door for you. I buy you doughnuts. I do your washing…." Deeks listed off, using his fingers to emphasis his point.

Ok, this had gone on long enough. Callen sighed internally. "Guys, guys…. " He stepped forward. "The case?"

Kensi threw the team leader a glare then extended it to her now smirking partner. "He started it." She grumbled. Deeks opened his mouth to reply but Sam shook his head. Deeks settled for a sigh."Ok, let's get this over with." Deeks said over his shoulder as he headed to wardrobe.

* * *

"Kensi, can you stop doing that." Callen looked pointedly at her jittering knee. "Please."

"Wha…" Kensi tore her gaze away from the bar entrance. She followed Callen's gaze.

"Oh right. Yeah. Sorry." She said distractedly.

They both watched as Deeks approach the bar.

"Is she doing that leg jigging thing?" He asked looking in the direction of the car.

"No."

"Yes." They replied at the same time.

Deeks laughed. "Ok, I'm heading in." Kensi caught the wink he threw her way and tried to offer him a smile in return. It disappeared with Deeks through the door.

"Copy that. I'm in position." Sam's voice came in loud and clear. "What's your distress word?"

"Noodles?" Deeks offered.

Both Sam and Callen chuckled. He glanced over at Kensi, who was surprisingly silent.

"Kensi…" Callen started. She silenced him with one look. Deeks was one brave man. Ok, time for a change of approach. Yeah he was really, really regretting having to send Deeks in on this op. "Peanut buttercup?' Callen offered. She snatched it out his hand without even bothering to answer.

* * *

He caught sight of the blonde haired waitress.

"Well, well Destiny. Imagine meeting you here." Deeks took a seat at the bar

"That is totally _no_t her real name." Kensi interrupted. Callen chose to hold his tongue.

"Jake." Destiny smiled widely. "You made it."

"Wouldn't have missed the chance to see your pretty face again." Deeks flashed her a charming grin.

"Ugh, bleh." Kensi couldn't help but add.

Destiny giggled. "Well, aren't you sweet?'

"Only the sweetest." He flashed her a grin.

He heard Kensi snort and suppressed a laugh.

"So…" She leaned over the bar. "I'm off at nine."

"Great." He glanced around the almost empty bar. "It's pretty quiet in here."

"Yeah. It's more a members only kinda place." She replied.

"That so." He leaned forward. "Well, don't I feel special."

Destiny rested her elbows on the bar and moved forward until Deeks could feel her breath tickle his ear. He felt vaguely dirty and not in a good way. "Oh, I'll make you feel special. You just wait. " She whispered before pulling back.

"Oh, please. Really? Not even playing hard to get." Kensi commented. Deeks smiled in an effort to hold back a witty reply. Destiny took it as encouragement.

"I bet you know how to treat a woman." The blonde woman continued.

"Yeah, if you count cheap beer and pizza." Kensi mocked. Callen smirked in amusement.

"Oh I sure do, sweetheart." Deeks answered. "I sure do."

A door opening at the far end of the bar caught the Detective's attention. He got a glimpse of two men and one of them was definitely the suspect.

"I'll take you up on that offer of a drink from earlier, Destiny."

"Sure, honey. What's your poison?"

"I'll take a beer."

"One beer coming up." She tossed her hair as she walked off.

"Yeah. This is definitely the right place, guys. I can see Matthews. They're in the storeroom." Deeks said quietly.

"OK, we're moving in." Callen hand was already on the door handle.

"There you go, honey." Destiny set the beer down with a wink. Her smile faltered as she watched Deeks get off the stool.

"You might wanna take your break now." Deeks said kindly. "Go." He nodded to the door, as he pulled the Beretta from the back of his jeans.

"You're a cop." She stated.

"Go. Now."

She threw him one last glance of disdain before making her way out of the building. Sam entered from the back exit, his gun raised. He nodded to Deeks. Only seconds later they were joined by an armed Kensi and Callen. "One, two, three…"

* * *

Back at the bullpen the team finished up their reports.

"Another day, another crisis averted." Deeks shut his laptop, leaned back and stretched.

"And man, I am glad it's over." Callen laughed, looking between Kensi and Deeks.

Kensi just hummed in reply. Sam looked to Deeks, who never took his eyes off his partner.

"Come on, G." He stood and grabbed his own things. "You owe me a beer."

"I what?" Callen began. He stopped as Sam gave him a meaningful look and tilted his head in Kensi's direction.

"Oh, yeah." He rose from his chair, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he did. "But if I remember correctly I bought last time."

"Night, guys." Sam smiled as he and Callen headed for the doors.

"Yeah, night." Deeks offered as he made his way across the bullpen, stopping in front of Kensi's desk.

"Come on, princess. I'll treat you to dinner."

Kensi glanced up from laptop. She gave him a small smile before beginning to pack her things into her bag.

She stood up and walked straight into her partner's chest. "Oof. Deeks, what are you..." Kensi trailed off as she looked up into her partner's intense blue gaze.

He leaned down and their lips met ever so gently. He brought up his hand to cradle her face and she sighed into his kiss. He pulled away and she leaned into his hand. His face broke into a wide smile and she couldn't help but return it. Deeks took his hand away, stepped back and took her hand in his. He looked down at Kensi, who squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"So what'll it be, Kensalina?" He squeezed back. "Italian? Korean?"

Her face lit up in a huge grin. "Actually, I was thinking beer and pizza."

.


	7. Green Eyed Monster Part 2

**Thanks to all of you who have followed, favourited and reviewed. You guys are the best! 3 A special t****hanks to JKO73 and bookdiva for the push during my lack of motivation this week.**

**So this is for the wonderful and very talented JKO73. One jealous Deeks as requested, darlin' ;) Sorry excuse me as I drool. Enjoy and please leave review! ****I promise to update again in the next few days if you guys do! ****  
**

* * *

"Really I'm the janitor again?" He groaned.

"But Mr. Deeks." Hetty replied. "You play the role so well."

"Flattering will get you almost everywhere, Hetty. But not with this…" He trailed off as he looked at the silver jumpsuit he knew all too well.

Kensi snorted as she emerged from behind the curtain. Deeks let out a low whistle, which earned him a stern look from Hetty and a slight blush from his partner.

"So Kensi gets to be a fancy art curator and I get to play clean up. As if I don't do it enough already." Deeks looked pointedly at Kensi who grinned.

"Well it _was_ my cover story before." Kensi smoothed out the tight black knee length skirt.

"Oh, please you can't tell Monet from Picasso." Deeks argued.

"I can too." She countered.

"Detective. Ms. Blye. Can will please concentrate?" Hetty interrupted.

"Hetty, this is a mistake. I know way more about art than Mona Lisa over here." He grinned at Kensi who scowled.

"Unfortunately Mr Deeks, _you_ are not the client's type." Hetty said. Kensi watched as the smile on her partner's face fell ever so slightly. He caught himself before Hetty noticed. "It's a good thing I look awesome in everything." He added with a cheeky grin and disappeared behind the curtain.

Two hours later, Deeks watched as Kensi was stood behind the desk leafing through the patents.

"This job is so boring." She complained.

"At least you're not itchy_._ I think this thing has fleas."

"No that would be _you,_ Deeks." Sam's voice came on online. "When was the last time you washed that mutt of yours."

Deeks laughed. "Hey now, what has Monty ever done for you except save your life?"

"I'll give him that." Sam chuckled.

"Deeks, you are not getting back in my car." Kensi commented.

"Now I know you don't mean that, darling." Deeks winked at her.

"Connors just pulled up." Callen's voice interrupted. Deeks focused his attention to the main doors as he continued to mop. Connors entered the gallery confidently and glanced around the large room. He spotted Kensi.

"Here we go." Deeks muttered. Kensi looked up and smiled widely at the man. "You must be Mr. Connors." She said politely as she stepped out from behind the desk and walked toward the suspect. Deeks watched as Connors' eyes swept over Kensi.

"And you must Angela?" Connors replied smoothly offering his hand.

"Yes. We spoke on the phone. So nice to meet you in person." Kensi shook his hand and Deeks frowned as Connors' hand lingered a little longer than necessary.

"The pleasure is all mine." Connors smiled warmly. "I appreciate the private tour, I know it's late."

"Jeez." Deeks commented.

Kensi laughed pleasantly. "Not at all. Perhaps you'd like to have a look around. As we discussed if there's anything I can assist you with, you'll let me know?"

"Oh I'm sure there is, Angela." As he began to wander in the direction of the artwork, Connors spared Deeks a quick glance before turning his full attention back to the brunette.

"Oh, come on." Deeks rolled his eyes. "This guy needs some new lines."

"Really, Deeks?" Callen chuckled. "He kinda reminds me of someone..."

"Uh yeah." Deeks replied. "Except for the whole ex military, selling information and attempting to hid his money trail by investing it in art part. Yeah, not so much." He paused. "Besides, I'm charming not sleazy."

"No comment." Callen chuckled.

He saw Kensi's smile twitch. "I'm not!" Deeks protested quietly.

"I thought that perhaps this particular collection would be of interest to you." Kensi followed and gestured to the paintings.

"Yes. They are quite unique and very beautiful." Connors glanced at the painting then to Kensi. She smiled shyly.

"Any particular one which caught your eye?" She asked.

"You could say that." The suspect answered. Deeks bit back a retort.

"Well." Kensi said in a sultry tone. "How about I let you have a few minutes. I'll get the papers..."

"And we discuss it over a drink." Connors offered.

"Sounds great." Kensi smiled seductively and heading for the desk.

"Think this guy is hinky, Kens?" Deeks joked.

"Very funny." She muttered.

"We just need him to sign those papers and we got him." Sam added. "You know Deeks, you came across as hinky..."

"What now?" Deeks began.

"Guys, not the time." Kensi cut across as she gathered the files before returning to Connors side.

"Anywhere private we can go?" Connors asked quickly looked at Deeks.

"Of course, Mr Connors." She gestured to the office door at the end of the gallery.

"You can call me Gavin." Kensi held back her laughter, Sam and Callen didn't. Deeks cringed.

"It's all about how it's delivered." He stated.

Connors placed his hand on Kensi's or rather Angela's back. Deeks swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew Kensi could handle herself or anyone else who, as she put it, tried to get fresh with her. This was their job he had to remind himself. Problem was, unlike before, she wasn't just his partner now. Deeks began to whistle as the door closed behind Kensi and Connors.

"I'm sure I have a good bordeau left over from last night's exhibition." He heard Kensi say over the sound of a cupboard being opened. Deeks abandoned the mop and made his way to the office. He stood silent by the door, weapon at the ready. You know, just in case the creep tried anything. "I'm in position."

"Great idea, Angela." Kensi watched as Connors sat at the real Angela's desk and signed the papers laid out in front of him eagerly. "Now that we have all our business in order..." He stood up and advanced towards her. He reached out for her waist.

"Arghhhhhhhhh..Angela..what ...what the hell?" All three of her team members winced as Connors cried out. Deeks burst through the door. Connors was in what looked like a very painful hook arm lock. Ouch.

"NCIS. And it's Special Agent Blye to you._ Gavin_ Connors, you are under arrested." She replied sweetly as she cuffed him and shoved him into her partner's grasp. "You good, Fern?" Deeks asked. "I'm good." She replied.

"What?" Connors shut his eyes and shook his head. He let out a cynical laugh as Deeks pulled him from the office.  
"Really, that was all an act?" Connors continued. "You're either very good at your job or... ahhhh." As he fell over the bucket Deeks had previously used in his own cover.

"Oops!" Even to Deeks own ears it wasn't very convincing.

"You did that on purpose." Connors glared. "Did what?" Deeks asked in a surprise tone. Deeks smirked to himself, he felt a _little_ better.

(Back at the Mission)

Deeks was returning the jumpsuit when he heard her footsteps approach. Kensi walked up behind her partner and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned against him and exhaled. He leaned back into her touch. "Where's Callen and Sam?"

"They headed out a few minutes ago." Her voice slightly muffled as she buried her face in his grey hoodie taking in the scent of the salty ocean air.

"Hmmmm..." He sighed. He was oddly quiet.

"Don't worry, beach boy. You're the only one who's got my attention." Kensi smiled. He turned slowly. "What?" He raised his eyebrow. "I never doubted it." He continued as she gave him a knowing smile.

"I know. It's just I know it can be..." She looked down.

"Yeah but somehow we manage to figure it out." He put his finger under her chin and raised it so her mismatched chocolate gaze met his. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving to the outer shell of her ear. "Just so you know." He whispered. Kensi hummed in reply. "That skirt is working." She couldn't resist a shiver as he stepped back.

"Yep I'm definitely charming."

Kensi laughed as she pulled him back in. "You'll pay for that later."

"Oh I'm counting on it."

* * *

**Go on you know you want to review! I might up even update twice, three times...**


	8. You Me Norway

**Thank you so much! You guys are all kinds of fantastic. **

**This is for moonserenity089 who requested Deeks and Kensi's first holiday together as a couple. Sorry, it took so long! It is also a Valentine's Day fic so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to JKO73 for my checking grammar and encouraging the Valentine's fluff ;) We all need fluff! Happy Valentine's Day tomorrow, guys. Please leave a review because I'll be doing a Kensi and watching Titanic while eating ice cream yum. **

* * *

"Home sweet home." He said dramatically as they reached the top of the cliff over looking the fjord.

"Really, Deeks?" Kensi grinned despite the fact she was freezing and sweating at the same time. "You have _never_ been here before in life."

"Maybe not, Kensalina. However this _is_ the land of my forefathers."

She looked at as though she was questioning his sanity and then laughed at the silly expression on his face.

"Where do you think I got these baby blues and these luscious golden locks?" He wiggled his eyebrows which earned him a gentle punch to the arm. "I mean, _this _is all kinds of awesome." He gestured to himself.

"Awesome? Is that what you call it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. And don't pretend like you weren't checking out my ass only ten minutes ago."

"Hah, you wish." Kensi mocked.

"Don't need to, I caught you." He smirked. She didn't have the energy to argue, she was exhausted. So she settled for exasperated sigh. "Just look at it, Kens. Look at _us_ all at one with nature." He looked out at the view before them. "Ok, ok." Kensi replied. She stood beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist , allowing herself to get caught up in his excitement. She had to admit he had that effect on people.

* * *

"So the Vikings were actually really peaceful people. Not charging around, yelling and plundering as we're led to believe." Kensi rattled off as they wandered around the "Viking" village.

"Ok, Wikipedia. Whatever you say." Deeks laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Her words dripping in sarcasm.

"You know, I think they're hiring tour guides at the moment." He replied cheekily.

"Keep 'em coming, Viking boy. You're the one who suggested visiting the heritage park." Her feet and back ached.

"Don't you want to be able to tell all our future little mutant ninja assasins about how we visited their homeland." She rolled her eyes as he laughed and dragged her over to yet another hut. But not before he reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a Twinky.

* * *

"An igloo? " She as she stepped out of their rented truck a few days later. "We are staying in an igloo?"

"That we are, darling." His smile couldn't get any wider. "Isn't it cool?"

"Hmmmmmm..." She looked skeptical as he exited the vehicle and stood beside her throwing his arm over her shoulder. He was such a big kid sometimes.

"Come on, Kens. It'll be an experience. You. me. An igloo. Watching the snow falling..."

She couldn't hide the smile forming on her face as he dropped a kiss to her head. His arm still around her shoulder, he led them inside. She should never have let Deeks chose their vacation destination.

* * *

It took another day before she broke. "This is not how I pictured spending Valentine's Day." She grumbled.

"You told me you hated Valentine's Day. Numerous times." He chuckled as he put his finger under his chin in mock thought. "In fact, every year. Then again you love Titantic." He paused. "And chocolate. And... "

"Not helping your case, Deeks." She was not amused.

"Just a little further" He urged. "I thought you loved hiking and outdoorsy stuff, Jason Bourne."

She glared at him. "I do. Just not in freezing weather." She replied as they trudged through the snow. Now they were more west it appeared that below zero was normal.

"And you make fun of me and heat." He replied. "Besides I know a way we can keep warm."

Normally a comment like that earned him either a kiss or a punch. This time it earned him neither.

"Kens?"

"Hmmm..." She hummed lost in her own thoughts.

"You good?"

"I'm fine."

"You only say that..."

"I'm good." She looked at him and smiled. She slipped her hand into his. Even after all this time, he still felt his heart speed up when Bad Ass Blye held his hand. Both went silent as they looked up into the night's sky.

"Wow." Deeks said as he gazed up.

"Yeah." She agreed. It really was beautiful. The northern lights seemed to dance across the sky like nothing she had ever witnessed before. Kensi glanced at her partner and her breath caught in her throat. His face held a childish wonder. She rarely saw him like this, it made her think of the little boy who had grown up far too fast. She felt bad for being grumpy. She glanced back up at the sky and gathered her courage.

"Deeks?"

He snapped out of his daze and looked down at the woman beside him. "Yeah, Fern."

Kensi looked into her partner's ocean blue eyes as she turned to face him. "I love you." He smiled softy before speaking. "I love you too, Kens."

She gulped. "Good. I know sometimes I'm not so great at expressing it. But I love you a lot. And I know you've always been patient with me. I just want to say, I appreciate that and you're probably going to have to keep that promise a little longer because I'm about to get a lot more high maintenance than usual." She never took her mismatched gaze from his.

She saw panic pass through his eyes, only to be replaced by worry and then confusion.

"What are we going too fast? I mean I thought you wanted to come away with me..." He began to ramble.

"No, no.." Apparently she did have terrible communication skills. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant Deeks."

"You're... pregnant." He repeated.

"Yeah." She couldn't stop talking. "I mean, I felt crappy the last few weeks and it was only the other day when you made that comment that I even thought about the possibility. So I did a test today and I am." _Talk about role reversal._

"You're pregnant." He said slowly. This was not going as she planned. She looked down as tears prickled her eyes.

"Kensi." She looked up to see that smile childish wonder in his eyes again. "You're pregnant." She gave him a watery smile as Deeks brushed her cheek with his thumb ever so gently and he lowered his lips to hers. His kiss was full of passion, intensity and love. He tugged on her lower lip and she gasped as he deepen the kiss. Kensi felt her knees go weak as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She placed her hands in his unruly hair and kissed him back with all she had. This was a form of communication that always served them well. Breathless they pulled apart, Deeks rested his forehead against hers.

"Best. Vacation. Ever."

* * *

**Don't forget to review and make me smile!**


	9. Beach Boy

**Thank you. You are all fantastic and I really appreciate the favourites, follows and reviews :)**

**This is for moonserenity089, who requested Deeks sees Kensi in a bikini and now that there are more than partners, he can truly appreciate the view! Enjoy cheeky Deeks ;) Please leave a review, it means so much and only takes a minute!**

* * *

She pulled the sundress over her head.

"Eh Deeks. You got a little something, right there." Kensi laughed, gesturing to the right side of her mouth.

Deeks finally pulled his eyes away and looked up into his partner's amused face. She shook her head and sat down on the towel she had just laid on the sand.

"What?" His reaction was a little delayed. Kensi grinned. Deeks sat down next to her as she stretched out, sighing in contentment as felt the sun's warm rays upon her skin.

"Can I just say? And I'm pretty sure I can." He smiled his crooked smile, taking in her toned stomach and never ending tanned legs. "That bikini is really working for you."

"Really, Deeks?" The slight blush that crept onto her face only encouraged him.

"Really." He voice low. She swallowed. She was trying to be professional but the way Deeks was looking at her was making it difficult.

"Concentrate guys, he's around here somewhere." Callen's voice interrupted the moment.

"All I can say is if you wanted me to concentrate, sending Kensi undercover in a bikini was not the smartest of plans." He winked at Kensi, who suppressed a laugh.

"I told you this was a bad idea G." Sam chuckled. "I mean, you remember the last time they went undercover in that office and… "

"I remember just fine, Sam." Callen replied sourly as all three members of his team laughed.

"Callen. I gotta hand it to you, I am a huge fan of your plans." Deeks added. He could almost hear the eye roll.

"Come on, Deeks. Focus. Save it for after work hours." Callen replied.

"Oh. I plan to." He smirked at Kensi who punched his arm lightly. She sat up and reached into her bag.

"Maybe you could put on some sun lotion?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." He took the sun lotion from his smoking hot, bikini clad partner. "Have I told you lately how much I love my job?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Send on any requests or suggestions, you can PM me or leave it in the review I know you're gonna leave! :)**


	10. Domestic Bliss

**Finally an update! Another on the way in the next day or so. Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. And your patience. You guys are so amazing! Just a little drabble that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy :) Don't forget to leave a review, it motivates me and lately I need it!**

* * *

"It's your turn tonight." Deeks voice floated through the mission as the door closed behind them.

Sam glanced at Callen who stopped typing and raised his eyebrow.

"I know, Deeks." Kensi's voice replied.

"I mean it, Kens. I'm _not_ gonna cave this time."

"I know." She replied.

"I'm not. _You_ can clean." He insisted.

"I know." She stated blandly.

"Seriously."

"I said, _I know_." She ground out the words.

"Fine." He came to a stop at entrance to the bullpen, his eyes still on his partner and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine." Kensi sniffed as she walked over to drop her bag by the desk, before dropping into the chair.

"Guys." Deeks nodded, he moved to sit at his own desk and pulled his laptop out of his bag.

"Domestic bliss, not all it's cracked up to be, huh?" Sam smirked. His reply was a glare from the bickering partners.

"You know Sam, I'm gonna go ahead and say you may be on to something there." Callen sat back in his chair. "What is this week guys? Kensi pretend to do the laundry and hide it in at the back of the closet again?"

"That wasn't what I was doing." Kensi said stiffly. "I just-" She stammered.

"Yeah, it just _happened_ to find it's way there instead of the washing machine." Deeks interrupted.

"I still don't understand how you thought you were gonna get away with that, Kens." Sam chuckled.

"My point exactly." Deeks tilted his head as he looked at the now worked up brunette. She gave him a warning look. "Deeks-"

"She's stuffing the wrappers down the couch."

"I wasn't." Kensi argued.

"Well, I happen to know Monty is not a fan of the Twinkies so that leaves…" He trailed off, looking pointedly at his partner.

"I was just –"

"Ah hah, so it was you."

The sound of a referee whistle rang through the Mission. "Time out, guys. We got a case." Eric stood at the top of the stairs.

Kensi looked slightly relieved as she jumped out of her chair. Deeks grinned in triumph. Kensi stuck her tongue out in reply.

"_This_ is why I'm glad I live alone." Callen gestured toward Kensi and Deeks as Sam grinned.

"It's not all bad. It's got its perks." Deeks winked as he bumped shoulders with his partner, who bumped back. "I never told you _how_ I discovered all those wrappers in the couch…"

"DEEKS!"

* * *

** It's that time again... *cough* review *end cough* :)**


	11. Family Reunion

**Thank you all! So here is the next update; Deeks' mom turns up as requested by bookdiva. And I would like to thank bookdiva for the encouragment, thoughts and patience! Thanks to Jo for her advice and ideas. Warning guys: there is a lot of angst but there is some Densi too! Hope you like it. Please do review, it was outside of my comfort zone so I really want to know what you guys think!**

* * *

"_Good question."_

That was when Kensi knew there was definitely more to Deeks family issues than an abusive father. It explained a lot. Like the way he was with people. His choice of careers. He was so dependable, loyal and caring. _Not like the woman stood before them_. He was a good guy, something she had known from the beginning. He had turned out good inspite of his family rather than the other way around.

_This _is not how she saw their evening going. She had never seen that look on his face before. She had watched the colour drain out of his face and his jaw tighten, shock took over as he registered who had caught his attention.

"Marty." The woman repeated. "They told me I'd find you here."

He just continued to stare at her. Kensi had frowned in confusion, looking between Deeks and the dark haired blonde stood by their table, dinner lay forgotten.

Deeks cleared his throat and seemed to find his voice. "They?"

"Well- your boss."

"How did she-" He shook his head. "Nevermind."

The woman took her eyes from Deeks and glanced at Kensi. "Hi, I'm Anne. Anne Deeks."

"Kensi." She'd had a hunch as to who this was but this confirmed her suspicions.

Kensi thought she could see a resemblence but it seemed Deeks took after his father in the looks department. Kensi knew a little about his father, drips and drabbles from cases and quality partner time but this woman was a mystery to Kensi. He had spoke of her once and Kensi was pretty sure he made it up.

"_My mom still has copy laminated on the front of her fridge."_

Deeks opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. A silence took over and Deeks never took his eyes from his mother.

"I'm gonna give you guys a few minutes." She squeezed his arm and he turned to look at her. He looked like a lost little boy and all she wanted was to take him in her arms but it wasn't the time. "I'll be back in a bit."

He nodded mutely in reply and watched as she stood up from the table, her fingers glanced his shoulders as she past. His mother took Kensi's departure as an invitation to sit opposite her son.

'I see you still haven't cut your hair." She smiled weakly, testing the waters.

"Nope." He said blandly.

"You look good, baby."

Deeks smiled wrly and shook his head. "So this is how this scene plays out."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I don't know how this goes."

He stared at his hands which were currently fidgeting with the tablecloth. He looked up from beneath his fringe and a smile small graced his face. "You look good too, Mom." The smile drop from his lips as he said the words. It was like his emotions were warring within him. He didn't know what he was suppose to feel. Happy to see her for the first time in over twenty years. Angry that it had been over twenty years. Sad because now he could see her, all he think of was memories of father. Hurt because right now the feelings and memories he had thought were behind him were flooding his mind. And that was a place he never wanted to go back to. It was the reason he hated being Max.

"She's pretty. Your –" Anne's voice interrupted his swirling thoughts.

He sat up and cleared his throat once more. "Partner."

She raised her eyebrow in question.

"In both sense of the word." He clarified.

"Yeah, so you're a cop now." She looked proud. Part of him was glad. He felt like that little boy who had only wanted to make his mother happy. Part of him was annoyed, she'd had no part in his accomplishments.

"Yep." He replied not trusting himself with more than a one word answer.

"You did good, Marty. You were always strong, even as a kid. Brave."

"Yeah. Brave." He laughed but it was full of bitterness. He was glad Kensi wasn't here to witness this side of Marty Deeks. He had left this part of himself behind along with the name Brandel.

"You were. Good kid, even when you and Ray got in trouble. You always took care of your mom." She smiled.

"Pity she couldn't return the favour." It looked like anger was winning out.

"You know I couldn't stay, baby." She looked hurt and he almost regreted saying it.

He winced ignoring the sadness in her voice, in his heart.

"Did I? All I know is I was eleven years old. I'd shot my dad and you were driving away. Then it was being shipped between Aunt Suzanne and Aunt Barbara. Whose funeral you missed by the way."

"I didn't think it would be a good idea to turn up."

"And now is."

"I was in town."

"Right." There was that bitter laugh that even he hated.

"Look at you now, Marty. You're doing so well. I wasn't a good mom, I couldn't even protect you from your dad and his problem."

"His problem?" Deeks shot back. "His _problem _was that he was a pretty terrible human being."

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead." She smiled wrly.

"So you know." He stated.

"Yeah, I looked him up a few years ago."

Deeks felt his heart drop. He couldn't look at her so he stared at the waiter clearing the table beside them. She had gone looking for Gordon Brandel before she had thought to look up her only son. He couldn't stop further resentment creeping in, as if he wasn't feeling enough of that.

"You know I came looking for you before." She had seen his reaction.

He looked back at her and watched as she reached across the table and took his hand. He felt some of his anger ebb away. As much as she had hurt him by leaving, he had missed her.

"Why didn't you contact me?"

"I was afraid." She looked at their joint hands. "I was afraid of what you would say- That you would hate me."

"I don't hate you, Mom." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "But I don't understand your reasons. And I can't pretend to."

"See. Still so kind." She said with a watery smile. "You _were_ better off with out me, Marty." She sniffed. "Better man than your father ever was."

"You not gonna tell me where've you been all this time?"

"Does it really matter? Would it make a difference?"

"I suppose not."

"You seem happy. Are you?"

He looked across to the cafe he had seen Kensi enter before. "Yeah. I think I am."

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

He saw something flash in her eyes and it made his heart lurch. "Mom? Where are you staying?"

"I'm not."

"You're not." He said in a flat tone before he smiled but it wasn't a pretty sight. "Of course you're not."

"I just wanted to see you. Don't be mad, Marty."

"Mad? Dogs get mad. People get angry. And that was Dad's thing." He let out a humourless laugh. "Me. I'm angry with myself. Why would now be any different? How long have you been in town, Mom?"

"A couple of weeks." She admitted sheepishly. At least she had the decency to look ashamed. "Like I said I was afraid."

"Right." He just continued to stare at her.

"I'm glad you're happy, Marty." She rose from the table. "You deserve it."

He stood as she moved toward him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry you had to protect me. I'm sorry I couldn't be the mother you needed." She touched his face and wiped away a tear he didn't realise had fallen.

He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "You could stay, you know. For awhile."

"No, I don't think I could." She paused. He covered her hand with his. "I hope that partner deserves you." She smiled sadly. "I know I never did- be a good boy, Marty." She kissed his cheek and he felt a familar feeling rise in his chest as he walked her walk away from him once more.

He was eleven years old and he was standing on his aunt's porch watching his mother throw her third and final bag into the car. He fought the tears that would inevitabley come. But not now, he would do what he had done for so many years. He would keep them for cover of the night where nobody could see them. He was silent as his mother approach him. She dropped a kiss to his forehead. "Be a good boy, Marty." He wanted to be angry but all he felt was the overwhemling sense of panic, clawing at him from the inside. He wanted to tell her to stay. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. But he didn't. He couldn't get it past the lump in his throat. She moved away from him and got into the car. He felt himself jump as the car door slammed.

A warm hand slipping into his brought him back to the present moment. The scent of sunshine and gunpowder allowed him him to take the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Together they watched Deeks' mother walk away without a glance back. His eyes dropped to the ground. He felt her hand squeeze his and he looked up to meet her mismatched gaze.

"Must have been something I said." He tried to joke but it fell flat even to his ears.

"Don't do that. Don't act like it doesn't matter."

"Does it?" He asked. "I mean, it shouldn't." He looked anywhere but at his partner. His partner who took a step closer, never removing her hand from his.

"Yeah, it should. Because you matter. You matter to me."

He didn't answer her., she knew he couldn't. Kensi pulled out her purse and dropped bills on the table of uneaten food. Once again she took his hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

She wandered into their bedroom to find him sitting at the end of the bed, lost in his own thoughts.

"I thought you were gonna shower." She asked softly, walking to toward him.

"Yeah." He answered slowly, looking up at her and offering a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked as she stood in front of him.

"What's there to say?' He looked straight past her. She wanted him to tell her everything. What had happened when he was a kid, though she could guess. What had happened in the years between then and when she had met him. And what had happened back at the restaurant. But she didn't want to push him.

"You can tell me anything." She sat beside him and bumped his shoulder, smiling. "Partner."

He looked at her. "I know. I just- it's-" She watched him struggle to find the words. When it was clear he couldn't she tugged his hand, scooted back on the bed so she was sitting against the headboard. He laid his head in her lap as she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his messy blonde hair.

"She left." He finally spoke. "Just like before. Don't know why I'm surprised."

"Because we like to think people can change."

"She's been here for weeks, Kens. _Weeks._" He continued. "You know she's gone now. She left it to the last minute to come see me."

She just continued to run her hands through his hair. "I don't know who I'm more disappointed in, her or me for missing her all this time. It's so stupid."

"It's not stupid. No matter what she's your mom."

"Some mom, huh? You know I used to think it was because I shot him. And she was mad at me." He paused. She waited for him to continue and focused on his finger making circular patterns on her leg. "But now I think she just didn't want to do it anymore. Be a mom. So she left. Cause it was that easy." They sat in silence for a long time; she thought maybe he had fallen asleep.

"Deeks?" She almost whispered. He hummed in reply. She scooted down so she was now lying beside him. "I need you to know this."

'What's that?' He asked as she took his hands in hers.

"That you are the best man I have ever known. You are a loving, kind, loyal and strong. That walking into that gym changed my life, _you_ changed my life- for the better. _You_ are my everything and you matter to me. To our _family_. Because you have a family. And we are not going anywhere. I am not going anywhere, not without you. You know that, right? Because if you go, I go."

His eyes roamed her face before settling on her mismatched eyes. "I know, partner. That's how we roll."

She smiled and this time when he returned it, it reached his eyes.

"I love you, Marty Deeks." She rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too, Fern." He mumbled against her lips.

* * *

**So... what do you think, let me know and review?! Also feel free to drop me any requests for future chapters :) DENSI FOREVER!**


End file.
